


Blindness

by Nana_Cassal



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Finish work, Love/Hate, M/M, Revenge Sex, Secret Relationship, limme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: "La próxima vez... realmente voy a matarte".





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 91 Days pertenece a Taku Kishimoto.

* * *

**ǀ** **Blindness** **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

Su piel es blanca, es suave, pero por la manera en que lo monta no debe tener nada de inmaculada.

Nero es consciente de que hay un sin fin de cosas que desconoce de su aspirante a mano derecha, pero ese momento no es el más adecuado para hacer retrospectiva de temas que poco le incumben, tales como quién fue el primero y cuántos ha habido antes que él.

El cuerpo de su amante ocasional sube y baja, penetrándose a sí mismo, como si el mismo Nero no fuese nada más que un objeto para proporcionarle placer. Pero al nuevo Don de los Vanetti eso le tiene sin cuidado. Quiere dejarse seguir usando, que el otro continúe teniendo el control, que le haga perder la cordura con tan certeros movimientos.

¿Quién iba imaginarse aquella vez hace tres meses que iba a tener esa clase de encuentros con Avilio Bruno?

—Vas a matarme —espeta entre gemidos, cuando el muy maldito de Avilio prolonga el momento para que su éxtasis llegue. Debe ser todo un profesional.

Las paredes del más joven se aprietan, se irgue imponente mientras mancha el vientre de Nero. Y para él, esa es una imagen de Bruno que quiere atesorar por siempre en su memoria.

Se corre dentro de él sin advertencia ni permiso. Aunque Avilio se niegue, es inevitable el deseo de abrazarlo; le besa en los labios ya que no encuentra otra manera de transmitirle todo lo que siente por él.

Cuando la adrenalina termina y sólo queda el recuerdo del acto pululando en el aire, Avilio se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa. Se viste con calma, con su parsimonia tan característica.

Ojalá no tuviera que irse nunca jamás.

—Sabes que no es posible. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que es mejor ser discretos. —Avilio es un aguafiestas, pero tomando en cuenta el mundo a su alrededor, su postura es comprensible.

Nero chasquea la lengua. No se molesta en cubrirse con las sábanas cuando se levanta en busca de alcohol. Nada como un trago post acto sexual.

—Entonces duerme bien —le desea mientras él mientras Avilio se acerca a la puerta.

El sonido del picaporte girar hace eco en la habitación. Nero espera no alertar a nadie, y si es que lo hacen, no importa mucho en realidad. No será la primera ni la última vez que se lleva a alguien a la cama en los momentos menos adecuados.

—Nero —Le sorprende escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Avilio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La próxima vez... —su tono adquiere cierto toque de picardía, no sabría nombrarlo de otra manera —. Realmente voy a _matarte_.

Espera y que cumpla su palabra, en sus manos desfallecer de placer.

—Estaré esperando, entonces.

Al final, Avilio le regala una sonrisilla que logra que Vanetti se prenda aún más.

Su imaginación vuela. Siente algo parecido a estar enamorado de él. ¿Por qué demonios no le insistió que se quedara?

Debería dejar atrás las tácitas declaraciones.


End file.
